


Pursuit of Wind

by Ikusaegi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Mid-Canon, Monstropolis, Non-Consensual, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Sexual Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikusaegi/pseuds/Ikusaegi
Summary: I didn't expect to survive my disintegration, and I didn't expect to wake upseparated from you again, as though our union had never happened. Because it was irrefutable proof that you had won, that you had successfully sacrificed yourself for your oh-so-precious ‘friends’,just like you wanted.But I could still sense faint heartbeats from your end of our connection. We were both barely, but ultimately still alive, despite your best efforts. So I guess you hadn’t completely won,Ventus.





	1. Chapter 1

In the endless void of our shared heartspace, interspersed by fragments of stained glass, everything was almost as it should have been: darkness and light reunited, but with the darkness in control from then on, to make sure they could never be ripped apart from each other again.

A clash of metal rang out with finality, but it was my defeat it heralded.

There I was, floating in the abyss, with the rusted X-blade, rendered incomplete by the events outside the spiritual plane, knocked out of my hand. And there you were, a figure of obstinate rejection amidst a kaleidoscopic backdrop of red and green shards, victorious against all rhyme or reason.

_Why… Why!?_

I desperately tried to reach for you through the latticework of the X-blade, dignity all but forgotten. But the more I flailed, the further I fell away from you.

A brilliant light soon enveloped me. I could feel myself dissolving into flakes of light, starting at my extremities. The X-blade followed suit, and burst into a thousand pieces. My consciousness began to fade. Closing my eyes, I had no choice but to sink into oblivion.

I didn't expect to survive that, and I didn't expect to wake up _separated from you again, as though our union had never happened_. Because it was irrefutable proof that you had won, that you had successfully sacrificed yourself for your oh-so-precious ‘friends’, _just like you wanted_.

Your acquaintance and fraternisation with Terra and Aqua were only possible because Master Xehanort had faith Eraqus could bring you out of your catatonia! They were just tools to enable your light to flourish, for the sake of our reunion! And they did such a half-baked job of it, I had to personally lure you away from ‘home’ so you could receive proper training from the Unversed!

Fury and hatred overtook me, but I had no means of releasing or acting on any of it. Some of the Unversed managed to live past my downfall, and they only revived me to the point where I was nothing but a disembodied presence. 

But even then, I could sense faint heartbeats from your end of our connection. We were both barely, but ultimately still alive, despite your best efforts. So I guess you hadn’t completely won, _Ventus_. 

I couldn’t tell how long it would take for me to fully recover my form and power, or how long it would take for me to locate you. But I will have you back, no matter what.

* * *

It took three years for the Unversed to gather enough negativity to restore my sight and hearing. Three years for me to even be able to visualise my surroundings. Things were silent on your end, but I could only wish you were suffering the same hell as I was. That was the absolute least you deserved.

I could see metallic walls and ceilings, complex machinery I couldn’t quite comprehend, and gigantic yellow cans littering the floors. I could hear the whirring of the strange contraptions, and the chatter of the denizens of this World. 

I learnt that the Unversed came to this World because they were attracted by the substantial influxes of negative emotions that continually flowed through here. The natives here had invented a way to convert the fear of children into usable energy, and thus, the job of scaring children was considered a highly respectable career. Curious, and quite convenient for me.

Sometimes, I swore I could spot your spectre on the fringes of my vision, fluttering about like a sparrow and taunting me with reminders of your absence. Being an incorporeal mass of darkness didn't prevent me from trying to chase you down, and it was only after dozens of failures did I come to terms with the fact that I was simply hallucinating you.

My pseudo-body required five whole torturous years to reconstruct. After I had regained my physicality, when I could finally summon Void Gear and feel its weight in my hands, I spent most of my time retraining myself by taking out my frustration and wrath on the Unversed, just as I did a lifetime ago, under Master Xehanort’s strict regimen and for my own double-edged catharsis. And during it all, your image persisted in haunting me, my epiphany notwithstanding. 

Everyday, employees came in at evening to work their night shifts, and left in the morning when daylight made it harder to scare their targets. None of them were privy to my existence, stewing in the darkest corners of their facility and taking advantage of their resources.

And all throughout those years, I could sense your pulse slowly growing more and more pronounced. However, you still have yet to recover your cognisance and sense of awareness. Whatever could be taking so long, Ventus? To think I actually lost to the likes of you… It was laughable, really.

At this point in time, I could honestly just leave this World behind and begin searching for you. But I had required four years to build up my strength before Master Xehanort deemed me satisfactory for his schemes. I would not take any risks, especially not with this miraculous second chance to become whole again.

But trust me, when I finally get my hands on you, Ventus, I’m going to _really_ enjoy myself, and you’re going to regret all the decisions you’ve made that led us to this state.

* * *

Three more years later, when I was more than halfway but nowhere near finished with the accumulation of negativity and my self-imposed training, the company discovered the tenfold potency of laughter compared to screams. Naturally, they had to rehaul and change their business model. 

Not that it mattered. There was a purple reptilian creature whose plans of becoming ‘number one’ were thwarted by this revelation, and he was more than willing to harvest the surplus not-so-obsolete canisters for me after I had repaired his door and liberated him from his predicament.

That sped up the rate of my reinvigoration. And if that wasn't enough of a boon, I recently began experiencing stray thoughts that weren't mine, fueled by the warmth of your light, and glimpses of your dreams. It was a sign of your recuperation, and for the first time in over a decade, I felt an actual semblance of joy.

...Which was replaced by irritation and indignation almost straight away, because I still couldn't track your whereabouts. After all this time, how was I still not able to find out where you snuck off to!? 

Where the living _hell_ are you, Ventus!?

I was inspecting the interdimensional doors and trying to suss out where you could be for the umpteenth time when the younger, time-travelling version of Master Xehanort showed up.

I had always known about his contingency plan to pit seven Guardians of Light or Princesses of Heart against thirteen Seekers of Darkness. It was why I challenged your beloved wench to a duel back in Radiant Garden in the first place: to gauge her suitability as a candidate for either the Guardians or the Seekers, just in case you really couldn’t have grown powerful enough to facilitate our reunion and the forgery of the X-blade, and a ‘back-up’ really was necessary. If I truly could not have merged with you, then it would have been one more reason for me to instigate another apocalyptic Keyblade War. I would have wanted more than ever to watch the Worlds burn.

...I supposed with my failure, the contingency plan would be called for, albeit for a different reason. But unlike the other Seekers, I did not have to be implanted with a sliver of Xehanort's heart. As an abomination of pure darkness, I was already ideal Seeker material.

This Xehanort informed me of your status after our showdown: namely, that you had damaged your heart to the point where you had to vacate your body and settle somewhere safer for your convalescence. Hmph, no wonder it was so difficult to work out where you were through our connection.

He also vaguely briefed me on the general outline of the Master's grand plot. The gist of it was that I no longer had to bide my time, that I could soon take action and unleash the Unversed all over Monstropolis. It wasn't much, but it was all I needed to hear.

The pandemonium and chaos the Unversed incited would provide me with the last doses of negativity I required to attain my former might. And then I would be ready for you, Ventus.

I could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Xehanort told me of a Keyblade wielder named Sora and how he would visit Monstropolis along with his companions in his quest to obtain the Power of Waking. What he failed to mention, was that he would come bearing a gift beyond my wildest imagination.

Oh, Ventus... _There you are_.

Do you have any idea how long I have coveted and hungered for you? Can you even fathom how utterly unbearable the wait was?

Year by year, the Unversed slowly siphoned more and more scream energy to further my reconstruction. And day by day, I had to endure living with naught but a shadow of the unadulterated and mind-numbing bliss I felt when we were briefly joined together, before you shattered the X-blade and undid everything. 

That first true taste of positivity in the four years I had then been sentient for was downright titillating. If it weren’t for you and the rookie Keyblade Master, I could have betrayed Master Xehanort with the edge granted by the X-blade, for extracting me from your heart and subjecting me to this miserable existence in the first place. And it would have been all the more gratifying with that newfound capacity for positive emotions. But all I could muster nowadays was a dim echo of that. 

I had already been starving for you beforehand, Ventus. But now? Now I'm _ravenous_.

And this time, you had me waiting and hunting for you for over a damn decade. That was more than twice as long as last time. If I didn't know better, I would have believed you were deliberately tormenting me.

But that couldn't have been it. The only things your brain had room for were your quaint little _family_ and friendship, friendship, _friendship_. No room for me, the darkness that used to complete you, the darkness that you wouldn't lose any sleep over losing.

Who would have thought you would manage to find such a strange hiding place? A mobile sanctuary that’s capable of fighting back? Very clever, Ventus. Very clever. Or just very lucky.

Well, no matter. He wasn't tough enough to handle me, and his allies were all piss easy to incapacitate.

The CEO tried to protect you by ambushing me from behind. You and your pathetic excuse of a host. But hey, I knew what I could be getting myself into. I likely could have tackled all five of them, but better safe than sorry. I didn't even register when one of my larger Unversed swatted him aside.

Void Gear cut into Sora so exhilaratingly smoothly, like a hot knife through butter. I felt the way you got attached to the blade, as though there was a magnetic pull.

You were struggling even before I tugged my Keyblade out. What, you left something back there?

And the sheer, _palpable_ terror that reverberated through my palm when I finally touched you with my hand! You really did know how to greet someone.

So warm, so bright… About _bloody_ time you turned up.

Sora was out cold on the ground, and the duck was trying to resuscitate him while the toddler bawled like a banshee. The dog, the cyclops and the CEO were all standing guard over them, snarling at me like they understood what rage really was.

I zipped backwards and reappeared a fair distance away before any of their attacks could land. And then, right before their eyes, I pressed my palm against my chest, and absorbed you into myself.

Really, it was just unfortunate that you lacked the necessary limbs to push me away. Not that you would have been capable of it even if that wasn't the case. Not with those bony arms.

Sora's teammates all attempted to rush me at once, but I conjured a Corridor of Darkness beneath myself and vanished before they could get to me. Too bad, so sad.

I do apologise if your temporary lodgings aren't up to your standards, Ventus. There aren't any light fixtures, so I'm afraid you're going to have to generate the lights yourself.

Also, feel free to try and hide what you know from me. Nothing can change the fact that we used to be one entity: I can access your memories as easily as though they are my own.

And sifting through your recollections of my apparition in the cathedral Sora spoke about, of shielding him from danger with a metaphysical manifestation of your armour, and of questioning his partner on what he cared about above all else, I found my answer.

That sly vixen.

I had intended on paying the Land of Departure a visit first after wrapping up my affairs in Monstropolis. But I had not known that it had been so thoroughly transformed. I knew now what I ought to be on the lookout for: a dreary-looking castle with a stark white interior.

But I could tell that you didn't have all the information, and I had to be cautious. The young Xehanort notified me that there was an extensive database situated at the Castle That Never Was, and that one of the scientists was utilising it for some Replica Programme. I may as well do some research.

The intel I acquired was certainly intriguing.

Apparently, the Organisation repurposed your ‘home’ into an operations base and renamed it ‘Castle Oblivion’. How amusingly ironic.

According to the archives, Sora and his flunkeys were led to the castle some time after the recruitment and creation of the former thirteenth and fourteenth members (who were both carbon copies of you in appearance, as if they owned a right to your likeness...), when he was just a heart in a faux-body, in a state of being similar to mine. But none of the areas they explored resembled the room your body was locked in.

Ah, yes, the _‘Chamber of Waking’_.

The senile geezer and his entourage knew all along where you were, _and he inexplicably neglected to bring it up to me_.

The keyboard was dented when I raised my fingers. The screens were buzzing with static. Oh well, the technicians could deal with this.

It was obvious why the geezer's Nobody failed to locate you. Your chamber was imbued with magic that concealed it from the perception of foreign intruders.

There were two possible reasons the castle also shrouded the room from Sora: either you weren't with him at the time, or the presence of the old Organisation members assigned to the castle kept the security measures active.

 _But I got you now_ , and as far as I knew, _you're currently the only occupant of the entire castle_.

* * *

The gates of Castle Oblivion opened automatically even before I walked close enough to warrant that.

And it took me only a few minutes to find the chamber: it was on the same floor as the throne room of the Land of Departure.

The interior architecture revealed it's actual configuration because your, no, _our_ body recognised us both, Ventus. I wasn't considered a foreign intruder here.

Do you still need convincing that we are meant for each other? That we are meant to be together again?

Why am I even asking? You don’t have any say in this anyway.

It was just the double doors to the Chamber of Waking between us now. I was so close, my portion of our heart was racing.

I took a single step forward...

...and they opened wide to welcome us, unveiling a magnificently spacious and well-illuminated room, adorned with large silvery motifs of chains and the Mark of Mastery emblem.

And there you were in the centre: soft blonde hair and lashes, arms so thin I could snap in halves with ease, face so delicate and cheeks so cherubic, sleeping away while slumped over like a doll on a shelf.

We haven't aged a single day.

What was Aqua thinking, putting our comatose body on a chair instead of a bed? It was as if she didn't care about your comfort at all.

I knelt on the seat with my knees on either side of you, and started caressing you. I couldn't resist the urge. It's been over a decade, and I had to confirm for my sanity that you weren't just another mirage. Besides, this was my body too. I'll put you back in when I'm done. Can't have you trying to fight me off just yet.

Your hair, your face, your neck, your wrists, your waist, your hips, your backside, your thighs…

Mine, _mine_ , _**mine**_.

Hmm? What's this? There's something in your pocket?

Ah. Of course. _This thing_. 

I removed the offending object, and tossed it aside.

That reminded me. I shouldn't get too carried away. After all, it's high time Sleeping Beauty woke up.

Letting my helmet melt away, I grabbed your wrists and held them both in a single hand, bunched your hair up with my other hand…

...and pressed our lips together so roughly I could feel my jawpiece grinding against your chin.

I pried your mouth open, and your heart swam up my throat and slid down yours.

The transfer was complete, and I could feel you stirring and squirming against me. But I didn't want to let go just yet. I wanted more, _I wanted-_

A sting of pain snapped me out of my reverie, and I jolted back instinctively. You were fully awake, and glaring at me incredulously with a red smear on your teeth.

It took me a second to realise blood was dripping down the lip you bit.

Fine. If you’re so eager to find out what blood tasted like first thing after waking up, then I'm more than happy to accommodate you.

I yanked you off the throne by the black straps tied around your torso, and plunged my fist so deep into your stomach I could feel the texture of your organs.

You immediately went into a fit of spasms as you crumpled to the floor, and blood started oozing out of your mouth. Such a delightful and enticing reaction! I even got to bear witness to the first sound you made in eleven years: a strangled, drawn-out gurgle of pain.

Oh, what’s this? You're already tearing up? And you're still gaping at me with shock, like you didn't already know I was the one you were going to be waking up to?

What, were you hoping it was all just a nightmare? That I didn't really find and drag you out of your refuge? That it was actually Aqua, Terra or Sora who guided you here and roused you from your slumber?

Sorry to disappoint, _Ventus_. 

Years ago, I vowed to stake my claim and make you rue the day you spurned me, and I had every intention of keeping that promise. 

With that in mind, I seized you by the jacket before you could scramble away, and tore your trousers and undergarment off in one swift movement. Next were my clothes: I stripped off the robe that Xehanort gave me and willed my bodysuit to retract, exposing my naked skin and nether regions.

I didn’t even need to do anything to prepare myself. Your helplessness was a heady aphrodisiac, and it was already adequate to make me rock hard.

Your eyes widened in both confusion and horror. Oh, did the late Master Eraqus not teach you about that particular aspect of biology? Nevertheless, you shakily tried to summon Wayward Wind to defend yourself. I quickly clasped a hand around your throat and squeezed, forcing you to refocus your efforts on freeing your neck instead. More tears leaked from your eyes as you thrashed and clawed at my skin hysterically. 

Yes, keep struggling, Ventus. Your distress only serves to fuel my desire for you. 

I hooked my other hand around the back of one of your bare thighs, folded your leg against your chest, and aligned myself to your entrance. Shifting my attention back to your face, I promptly shot forth and buried myself to the hilt, and watched as your expression morphed from dread to abject agony. A choked scream emitted from your compressed trachea as your inner walls clenched and twitched around me, and you arched your back in a futile attempt to alleviate the excruciating pain.

You began crying in earnest, and your entire body trembled against mine. Lacerations criss-crossed my arm, and your nails were dyed in crimson. I allowed you just enough leeway to breathe shallowly, and your lungs heaved from hyperventilation.

I pulled out, gripped your hip, and pounded into you at a rapid and punishing pace. The volume and frequency of your screams steadily escalated with each thrust, as did the intensity of your writhing. Waves of pleasure washed over me, and I would have lost myself to the ecstasy had I not overheard the names you were whimpering. Sighing in exasperation, I bent down, captured your lips in another kiss and shoved my tongue into your mouth to silence you.

Get it through your thick skull. Terra and Aqua aren't coming to rescue you. In fact, neither of them is in any condition or hurry to charge in here and save you from me. The former is one of Master Xehanort’s primary vessels and core Seekers, and the latter had an unlucky run-in with the old bastard's Heartless in the Realm of Darkness. This is your reality. Accept it, Ventus.

A trail of blood-tinged saliva linked our tongues when I withdrew to get some air. I commanded a few Floods to materialise from my shadow, and ordered them to pin your wrists to the floor for me so I could grab your other hip and get a better angle and leverage. I lifted your rear up, and penetrated you even deeper. With the restriction on your airflow gone, your screams rang out with sweet and resounding clarity.

Neither Terra nor Aqua can interfere with the consummation of our reunion. They can't steal you from me. Not anymore.

You're my light. My joy. My happiness. My _salvation_.

You’re mine. You’re mine, _you’re mine_ , _**you’re mine!**_

A flash of euphoria overcame me, and with one final thrust, I reached my climax and filled you to the brim with my essence. 

An electrifying moment passed, and the rapture waned to an afterglow. I collapsed on top of you from overexertion, engulfed you in an embrace, and indulged myself in savouring your warmth.

* * *

When my energy eventually returned to me, I extricated myself from your body, and drank in the display laid out before me.

You were still quivering, wracked with sobs and hiccups. A mixture of blood and semen seeped out of your hole and pooled underneath you. My own crotch was coated with the same fluids as well.

I smirked, redressed myself, and dismissed the Floods. You couldn't even be bothered to wriggle around anymore. 

A glint in my peripheral vision caught my notice, and I diverged my gaze towards it. 

Right... I did chuck it there before awakening you with ‘true love's kiss’. 

But _ahh_. Now there's an idea.

I went to retrieve the item in question, and quickly sauntered back to you. Sitting down and leaning my back against the front of the throne, I encircled my arms around your shoulders and rested your head on my lap. Then I dangled said item above you. Your eyes immediately lit up in recognition.

That's right, Ventus. It's your green Wayfinder. The charm that symbolised your bond with Terra and Aqua.

Good thing I didn't lose my temper and destroy it when I picked it up. I would have missed the opportunity to rile you up as I

dug

my

fingers

int-

And _there's_ the reaction I had anticipated: you panicked, and tried to jerk up to snatch it back.

But then you shuddered, clutched your abdomen and curled up with your eyes screwed shut.

Oh my apologies, Ventus. Did I punch or fuck you too hard?

Welp. I guess that means you won't be able to stop me from bending it and breaking the stained glass, then.

Too late, Ventus. See the cracks? All the effort Aqua put into crafting your charm, gone to waste.

I proceeded to crush the accursed thing into pieces, and rained them down on you like confetti.

Aww, now would you look at that expression of despair! Just when I had thought you couldn't look any more broken, you went ahead and proved me wrong.

If you’re already in this much anguish, then you seem to have forgotten the threat I delivered to you back in Destiny Islands, all those years ago.

That was just a little trinket, Ventus. Like the splintered remains of the wooden Keyblade Terra gave you as a present. No harm done. Yet.

I will patch you up later with a potion, and I will pour it down your oesophagus when you inevitably try to refuse it. Then we shall head on over to the Keyblade Graveyard, have our rematch, and fuse our hearts and flesh together once more. But for now? I'm content just lounging here, with you trapped in my grasp.

_~Bad End~_


End file.
